Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Endless Possibilites
by TheMajesticMrL
Summary: 10 years after the events of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, follow a seasoned Rescue Team in their adventures to save the world and more. Based on a roleplay of the same name I partake in. Set after said roleplay.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

A/N: Well, I finally got around to writing this. Hey everyone, this will be a fanfic inspired by a roleplay I was a member of on one of the forums I go to. I'll link it so you can check it out, since this takes place after that roleplay, even if it isn't exactly finished at the moment. Anyway, this story will borrow elements from that roleplay, from other games, and references to other media, so if you don't get a joke that's okay! If you don't know who a specific character is, that's why I suggest you read the roleplay first. I also have full permission to use some of the Rescue Teams of my friends on that forum, and of course, Pokémon is not owned by me, neither are the references I may use. Only my OCs belong to me. Without any further ado, let's get to it.

* * *

><p>James awoke to the familiar sound of Pokémon going about their lives just outside his room. He sat up, blinked, and yawned, standing up and stretching before going over to wake his teammates. James was the leader, well, co-leader, of Team Virtex, an experienced Rescue Team who had started to become well known, now that they had saved the world twice over. Once from Darkrai, after his return from his defeat ten years ago, and from Deoxys, the ancient space virus that threatened to destroy the planet. A week had passed since they had arrived at Shimmer Hill, climbed its many floors, and, with the help of Rayquaza, defeated Darkrai and sent Deoxys into space in a dormant state. The Lucario shook Kurai, the main leader of Team Virtex and his longest and best friend. Kurai was a Luxray, and an abnormality among his kind. Unlike the standard blue or rare gold that Luxrays usually had, Kurai's fur was a striking shade of red. As Kurai woke, James noticed that one of their team was missing.<p>

"Typical Dimentio," James chuckled. "Always up early."

Turning, he saw Abby, the support member of their team, also waking up. Abby was a Flygon that James and Kurai had helped in one of their missions. She meekly asked if she could join their team, to which James said yes. Since then she had become a confident yet always cheery member of their team.

_And speaking of Dimentio_, James thought, _He's probably somewhere meditating._

Dimentio was once known as Mewtwo, back before Darkrai's initial insurrection ten years ago. During that insurrection, Darkrai's forces attempted to take down the legendaries with the help of the Renegade, Giratinia. Giratina attacked Dimentio, and he was lost from the other legendaries. He washed up on the beaches of Treasure Town, where Chansey found him and nursed him back to health. Afterward, he spent his days wandering around Treasure Town during the day. On one of these days, James, Kurai, and Abby had gone into town to buy supplies when they came across him. They talked and, eventually, Dimentio explained his plight to them. They agreed to help him out, and James offered him a place on the team, saying that he could stay at their guild. Dimentio accepted.

And speaking of their guild, Team Virtex lived in the Evergreen Guild, a guild made during the ten year gap after news of Wigglytuff's success with his own. Led by Serperior and her assistant Bulbasaur, it quickly became popular and many Pokémon arrived there, wanting to become Rescue Teams. The guild itself looked roughly similar to Wigglytuff's on the inside, but on the outside it was a massive tree, the biggest in the Mystifying Forest.

"Good morning James, Abby," Kurai said to the two. "I take it Dimentio's already up?"

"Probably," Abby said, putting on her signature Special Scarf. "That's normal for him, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." James agreed. "Come on, let's go find him."

They exited their room and headed past Bulbasaur, saying hello to him as they went upstairs. They went outside onto a balcony held up by some of the tree's branches. The branches held the platform up, but they also extended outward from it, meeting in a thin branch that Dimentio was standing on. He sensed their approach.

"Good morning to you," He said curtly, stepping off the branch onto the balcony.

"Likewise," Kurai returned. "I heard that Serperior wanted to see us today. Something about a 'formal gratitude' for defeating Darkrai a second time and stopping Deoxys."

"That sounds like her," James mused.

"Indeed it does," Dimentio agreed.

"And afterward we can go see Isaac!" Abby said eagerly. "We never did get done with my training to use Draco Meteor."

Isaac was a Garchomp who had studied Mega Evolution, and knew Draco Meteor, having used it to help James in the past. Upon hearing of this, Abby asked the dragon if he could teach her to use the powerful move, to which he agreed, despite not being much of a mentor. It was during their training that Deoxys attacked, so they had to interrupt it to stop him, and since they had come back, Abby hadn't had a chance to resume her training, and she was eager to do so.

"Sure, why not," Kurai said, nodding to Abby. "We'll see him after we're finished."

Leading the way, Kurai brought them down to the floor of Serperior's chamber. Bracing themselves, they stepped inside.

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaaaaaand scene! Well, tell me what you think! Leave a review, and favorite if you want MOAR. That's it for now, I'll catch you all later! Ciao!

BTW, I'm not able to post the link to the roleplay, so just search this fanfic's name and you should find it instantly.


	2. Chapter 2 - Celebration and Calamity

A/N: Sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Blade Wolf, or any of the teams featured in this chapter save my own. They are the property of Nintendo, Game Freak, Konami, and the creators of the teams, which are featured in the roleplay.

-

"Ah, Team Virtex!" Serperior greeted them as they entered her chamber. "It's good to see you awake and healthy. You know why I wanted to see you today, yes?"

"Something about a ceremony, am I right?" James asked.

Serperior nodded. "Yes, yes indeed. If you would follow me."

Serperior led them up a floor and to the guild's rear entrance. They exited and were immediately greeted with quite the spectacle.

The entire guild was there, and then some. All of the Pokemon stood in front of a large wooden stage on which Virtex and Serperior had exited onto. On the sight of them, the crowd burst into cheers.

James flushed. "You really didn't have to do this for us, Serperior…"

"Oh, nonsense!" Serperior insisted. "You are our heroes after all. A ceremony must be held in your recognition!"

"But we aren't the only ones who helped defeat Deoxys," Kurai pointed out.

"Oh, yes, I know that," Serperior told them. "Which is why your friend Issac and Team Knave are here as well."

From behind the stage, said Garchomp and Exploration Team emerged, greeting Team Virtex as they stood on stage beside them. Signaling the crowd to quiet down, Serperior addressed them all.

"Before you stand seven Pokemon who saved our world from those who would disturb it, not only once, but twice. They have not only met our expectations, but surpassed them, going farther than I think anyone has ever before in my time as Guildmaster here."

She roved her eyes over the crowd, and then turned to look at the Pokemon onstage.

"And now, I thank each of them for their selfless actions, and those who helped them defeat the threat of Darkrai, and that of Deoxys."

At that moment, several other Pokemon emerged from behind the stage. Many of them Team Virtex had never seen before, however they recognized Team R3NEGADE, Team SenatorS, Team Subterfuge, and Team Starfire.

"Team Inferno, Team Absolution, Team R3NEGADE, Team SenatorS, Team Royal Flush, Team Subterfuge, Team Starfire, Team Exile, and of course, Team Knave and Team Virtex," Serperior addressed all of them. "I thank you each for your help in saving our world."

The crowd exploded into cheers, and festivities had begun. There were refreshments that some of the teams had went to get, but Team Virtex and Knave passed on them, preferring to discuss their past weeks. As a token of appreciation, it turned out that some of the Pokemon in Treasure Town had built Isaac a home to stay in, as he had originally been more of a nomad, never staying in one place. The robotic canine Blade Wolf had ultimately decided to stay with Isaac in his new home, and they had got along well.

"So," James asked Isaac. "How's Wolf?"

"Well, I would like to say that he's improved, but honestly he hasn't much. He's still somewhat withdrawn and awkward around Pokemon who aren't I or those he knows well. I'm hoping that will change in the time to come."

James nodded at this. "Is he here?" Kurai asked the Garchomp.

"I told him he could come if he wanted to, but it looks like he decided against it."

"Greetings, Virtex."

"So you decided to be a good boy and show up after all," Isaac said to their robotic arrival as he walked up behind them.

"I will ignore the condescension and take that as a compliment," Blade Wolf retorted. "You are welcome." Isaac chuckled.

"So, Wolf," Dimentio started. "How have you been lately?"

"Quite well," the AI responded. "Isaac has been an excellent companion, and while I admit being in such a populated area is...disconcerting, today is a momentous occasion. I would not miss it even if I would like to."

"That's good to hear," Abby responded. "We're glad you could make it."

They continued talking for a bit, discussing other events over the past week. As they did, Kurai noticed James looking around for something, a furrowed look on his face.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's...nothing," James told him. "I think I might have heard something is all."

"Can you describe what it sounded like?" Isaac asked, while the others turned their attention to James.

"I'm not…"

Abruptly, he stopped, his eyes moving upwards. Following his gaze, the others looked to where he was looking. An odd black shape was hovering in the sky. It appeared to be a bird of some sort. They noticed it was doing something, however.

"What's it doing?" James asked.

"Wolf, can you get a scan on it?" Isaac asked.

"Acknowledged. Scanning… Alert. High energy readings detected."

"High energy readings?" James asked. He looked again at the odd thing in the sky. A large, black and purple ball of energy had formed where the bird's beak would be.

James' eyes widened. "Everyone get down!"

Pulling them down just in time, an enormous beam of dark energy blasted from the avian's mouth, connecting with the ground near them and exploding. Screams were heard, and James and the others got to their feet. The stage was in flames, though thankfully no one had been caught in the blast. Snapping his eyes upward, James saw the avian circle around and land with a crash on the opposite side of the field. From this point, they could clearly see what the creature was.

It was a large, black and white avian Pokemon with large wings that looked almost like hands. Its head rested on a long neck, and had two white crests that began where the creature's eyes were. Its eyes were blood red and had strangely white pupils, and its head was shaped like a bird's, with a beak-like mouth and a point on the back of its head. Eight white plate-like protrusions extended from the creature's back. A long tail extended from the Pokemon's rear, and had two white spikes on the end. It stood on two large, clawed feet, and brought its head down as it bellowed a roar.

"Is that...a Lugia?" Dimentio asked.

"It certainly looks like one, however the colors are completely off," Isaac observed.

"Well whatever it is, it attacked us, so it must have a reason for being here," Kurai said.

"Who are you?" James asked. "What is it that you want, and why did you attack us?"

The odd Lugia said nothing, merely glaring at them with its piercing eyes. A small, dark ball of energy, identical to the one it had previously made, formed in its mouth. Abby noticed this, and warned her team.

"It's preparing to attack again!"

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for it to roast us!" James exclaimed. "Come on!"

"James, wait!"

The dark ball of energy had finished charging, and the Lugia reared back its head and fired. James rolled out of the way of the massive beam, which began in five smaller beams that formed a single destructive energy laser. The attack harmlessly missed James and his team, and impacted in the forests around them, creating another tremendous explosion.  
>Creating a Bone Rush staff, James called to his team. "We gotta take this thing out before it does any serious damage!"<br>Kurai, Dimentio, Abby, Isaac, and Wolf all got ready to battle the strange Lugia. They charged up respective attacks, and Wolf drew several of his knives. With another bellowing roar, the Lugia engaged them in battle.

-

A/N: Only the second chapter and we're right into the action already! As always, read, review, and if you like it, give it a favorite!  
>Ciao!<p> 


End file.
